Text
Ovid Metamorphoses VIII Extract 1 In English Daedalus, a very famous architect, laid out the design, and confused the clues to direction, and led the eye into a twisting maze, by devious paths winding in different directions. Just like the playful waters of the Maeander in Phrygia flows this way and that, not knowing which way to go, turns to face the waves coming to meet it and now directs its uncertain waters towards its source, now towards the open sea, so Daedalus filled the many pathways of the maze with misdirection, and was scarcely able to find the entrance himself, so confusing was the building. Minos uses the maze to house the monstrous Minotaur — half man half bull, which was eventually killed by Theseus with the help of princess Ariadne. Extract 2 In Latin ' ' ' ' Daedalus interea Creten longumque perosus exilium, tactusque loci natalis amore, clausus erat pelago. “terras licet,” inquit, “et undas obstruat, at caelum certe patet. ibimus illac! omnia possideat, non possidet aera Minos.” 5 dixit et ignotas animum dimittit in artes naturamque novat. nam ponit in ordine pennas. tum lino medias et ceris alligat imas atque ita compositas parvo curvamine flectit, ut veras imitetur aves. puer Icarus una 10 stabat et, ignarus sua se tractare pericla, ore renidenti modo, quas vaga moverat aura, captabat plumas, flavam modo pollice ceram mollibat, lusuque suo mirabile patris impediebat opus. postquam manus ultima coepto 15 inposita est, geminas opifex libravit in alas ipse suum corpus motaque pependit in aura. instruit et natum, “medio”que, “ut limite curras, Icare,” ait, “moneo, ne, si demissior ibis, unda gravet pennas, si celsior, ignis adurat. 20 inter utrumque vola! nec te spectare Booten aut Helicen iubeo strictumque Orionis ensem. me duce carpe viam!” pariter praecepta volandi tradit et ignotas umeris accommodat alas. inter opus monitusque genae maduere seniles, 25 et patriae tremuere manus. dedit oscula nato non iterum repetenda suo, pennisque levatus ante volat comitique timet, velut ales ab alto quae teneram prolem produxit in aera nido. hortaturque sequi, damnosasque erudit artes 30 et movet ipse suas et nati respicit alas. hos aliquis, tremula dum captat harundine pisces, aut pastor baculo stivave innixus arator vidit et obstipuit, quique aethera carpere possent, credidit esse deos. et iam Iunonia laeva 35 parte Samos (fuerant Delosque Parosque relictae), dextra Lebinthos erat fecundaque melle Calymne, cum puer audaci coepit gaudere volatu deseruitque ducem, caelique cupidine tractus, altius egit iter. rapidi vicinia solis 40 mollit odoratas, pennarum vincula, ceras. tabuerant cerae: nudos quatit ille lacertos, remigioque carens non ullas percipit auras, oraque caerulea patrium clamantia nomen excipiuntur aqua, quae nomen traxit ab illo. 45 at pater infelix, nec iam pater, “Icare,” dixit, “Icare,” dixit, “ubi es? qua te regione requiram?” “Icare,” dicebat. pennas aspexit in undis, devovitque suas artes, corpusque sepulcro condidit; et tellus a nomine dicta sepulti. 50 Extract 3 In English As he was placing his unfortunate son in his tomb, a chattering partridge poked its head out from the branches of a bush, cackled with joy and flapped its wings. It was then the only one of its kind, not seen in previous years, and only recently made a bird to punish you, Daedalus. Your sister, not knowing what was going to happen, sent you her son, Talus, to be taught, twelve years old, with his mind ready for knowledge. Indeed, the child, studying the spine of a fish, took it as a model, and cut continuous teeth in a sharp iron blade, inventing the use of the saw. He was also the first to fix two iron arms on a joint, so that, with the arms at a set distance, one part could stand still, and the other sweep out a circle. Daedalus was jealous, and hurled the boy head first from Minerva’s sacred citadel, falsely claiming that he had fallen. But Pallas Minerva, who favours clever people, caught him, and turned him into a bird, clothing him with feathers in mid-air. The speed of his mind was transferred to swift wings and feet, and he kept his mother’s name, Perdix, from before. But the bird does not fly high above the ground, and does not make its nest on branches or on high points, but flutters over the ground and lays its eggs in a sheltered place, and, remembering its fall in days gone by, is afraid of heights. END Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.